This invention relates to an attachment assembly for attaching an article such as wound cover or a prosthesis to human skin. The article attached may be, for example, a cover or dressing over a wound or a fistula or other lesion, it may be an eye patch or a breast prosthesis for use after mastectomy or it may be a pouch to cover the genital region. In a particular embodiment the invention relates to wound management appliance; pad for same; attachment means for same; and kit of parts for assembling same.